Stranded
by mentalretard
Summary: Stranded remake. Not in script form. Anyway...the DoA cast get an invitation to this island resort reserved only for them. But the tables turn when the plane crashes.


This is" Stranded" remade

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the DoA characters but this fic is mine. Oh and I do not own the Nintendo Ds (But I really want one) and Pokemon Dash (No way no how is someone going to make me get it. HELL NO!)

(I know I said this last time but I'll just put it in)

This story was inspired by "Warrior Island". A soul calibur fic. I liked that story so much I decided to make my own version of it but with the DoA cast…well…. I was pretty bored anyway…ok on to the story.

At an airport, a bunch of fighters were waiting for the plane to take off. I bet your wondering why, right? Well they all got an invitation to go to this island resort reserved only for them. There were some fighters sitting with there friends, family, whatever you want to call it. They were just sitting with someone. Others were sitting alone, not caring at all. After what seemed like an hour…the plane took off. (FINALLY!)

"Yay! It finally took off! Man, I was bored." Lei fang shouted with glee." I just want to scream how bored I am! Wait! I should do that right now!" She opened hear mouth and started screaming. "I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Sitting next to her was Jan Lee. Lei Fang's screaming was annoying him. He cursed in his mind. 'ARRRGH! I WISH SHE'D SHUT HELL UP!'

Lei Fang just continued to yell and annoy the hell outta everyone."OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOOOOOoooooooOoOOOOOOOooOOOOooooooooOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoooooOoOoooooooOooooOOoOO-

Sitting in front of them was Ayane, who playing with her brand new Nintendo Ds, which she bought by confiscating-…. I mean borrowing some money from Kasumi. She was playing Pokemon Dash, the one she stole-…I mean borrowed from some kid. .

Lei Fang's screaming got her so distracted, that she messed up in what ever she was doing. "NO! I LOST! FUCKING PIKACHU! SLOWASS UGLY RODENT BITCH!" She cursed and looked at Lei Fang. " Hey! Will you shut up already! You ruined my goddamn concentration!"

Lei fang ignored her and kept screaming.

"Uh…hey Lei…Could you quiet down a bit?" Kasumi, who was sitting beside Ayane, asked looking as calm as she could be, even if Lei Fang's screaming and Ayane's complaining was annoying the shit outtalk her.

Like an obedient dog, Lei Fang obeyed…reluctantly. "…Fine…but now what can I do?" She asked.

Hitomi decided to give her an option. "Well…. you could…uh…sing! Uh.yeah! That's it! Sing! Heh… I'm so smart!" She smiled triumphantly like a little kid who just made potty on his or her own.

Lei Fang began to smile very big. "Oooh! I love to sing! Great idea! I know a good song! It's dedicated to Jann Lee!" She starts to giggle uncontrollably.

Jann Lee's Face turns bright red. "What! Me!

Everyone stares at him. Some proceed to laugh or whistle like a wolf.

Tina couldn't help but laugh. "Ooh…looks like Lei has a thing for Jann Lee!"

"They make a cute couple!" Kasumi giggled.

" Hah! Look he's turning red!" Hayate said, laughing his face off.

" Is that a sunburn or are you blushing?" Hitomi teased jokingly.

By now Jann Lee was as red as a beet.

And thus, Lei Fang started to sing. "I love you! You love meee! Were a happy familyyyyyy!"

Then suddenly, something shot through Ryu's mind. Something he calls….a nightmare.

Something about this song makes Ryu freak out and act totally out of character.

"ARRGH! THOSE WORDS..." He yells. "OH THOSE HORRIBLE WORDS! NOOOO! HOW DARE YOU HAUNT ME ONCE AGAIN!" He begins to run around in circles insanely. Then proceeds to bang his head over and over on the wall, mumbling something about babies plus Barney equaling something bad to happen to you. Oh and something like not being able to get laid…O.O

88888888888888888 NOOO! NOT A FLASHBACK! 8888888888888888888888

A nine-year-old Ryu is babysitting a three-year-old Kasumi and a two-year-old Ayane.

They're watching Barney.

Ryu, irritated by the show, mumbles under his breath about it being stupid. (Hey? Who wouldn't?)

But the two smaller children seem to enjoy it very much.

On screen, Barney starts to sing the I love you song.

Both Kasumi and Ayane clap their hands and start giggling. "YAY! BAHNEY! BAHNEY! BAHNEY!" They try to sing with the song but it just ends up sounding like baby gibberish.

'GAWD I HATE THIS SONG!' Ryu complains to himself.

Close to the end of the song, Kasumi and Ayane move towards Ryu and grab on tightly to his legs.

" ………What the…" He wonders.

" HUG!" Kasumi yells.

"YEAH! HUG!" Ayane yells and starts drooling.

"AAAGGGHH!" He screams loudly, franticly trying to get the two babies off of him. "SHE'S DROOLING ON MY LEG! SHE'S DROOLING ON MY LEG!" He violently tries to shake them off of his legs.

Kasumi just giggles and holds a death grip on his leg. "Hee hee! You funny Wyu!"

He starts jumping around trying to get them off. "Rrrrrrgh!… The barney song is over!" Since he's jumping around too much, not paying any attention to where he's going, he falls into the basement. (With the babies still latched on of course)

…Yup…you guessed it, Kasumi and Ayane are still holding onto Ryu's legs, totally unharmed…Ryu on the other hand…is...well…. not feeling very well and is feeling pretty angry.

He rubs his head in pain and mumbles "….Ooooh….my aching head….ugh."

It looks like Ryu's head broke the fall……ouch..

Kasumi and Ayane just laugh and clap their hands at how they think Ryu is amusing.

88888888888 YESSSSS! END OF THE FLASHBACK! 8888888888888

Ryu is on the ground sobbing. "WHY! WHY? WHY MUST THE PAST HAUNT ME SOOOOO!"

"Aww…You don't have to be sad Ryu." Kasumi tries to comfort him.

Ayane looks at the flashback and just says "…uh…I don't remember doing that at the age of 2…."

" Duh! You were a baby back then." Helena says in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

Ayane glares at her and mumbles under her breath.

" That was disturbing…" Lisa says.

Lei Fang finally stops singing…(…. wow! It took her that long?) "So how was I?" She asks everyone.

They all just stay silent except for Ayane who was about to make a rude remark, but then gets stopped by Kasumi.

Lei Fang turns to Jann Lee and asks, "Well how was I Jann?"She has a big smile.

Jann Lee didn't know what to say…the song choice sucked and he didn't feel like hurting her feelings so he said, "Well…it was great! Hehehehehehehe…"

…What a liar…

Her smile becomes even bigger with delight. "Really!"

"Uh…yeah…it was!"

"Oh thank you Janny! You're the best! I knew you'd love my singing!"

She hugs Jann Lee, which makes him blush.

Everyone sees this and they start to joke around with them.

Everyone except Jann and lei start to sing. "Ooooooh! Janny and Lei sitting in a tree! F-U-C-

"Hey! Shut up!" Jann Lee and Lei Fang say in unison.

Everyone immediately goes silent.

Soon many hours passed, everyone was doing their own thing.

"Damn it's boring…" Leon mumbled to himself. But he soon changed when he saw Tina walk by. "At least I get to see some ass…heh."

Sitting beside him was Zack. He over heard him and shouted "Hey! That's my woman you're looking at!"

Leon just scoffed at him. "So what? She isn't yours anyway!"

"Why you!"

Then out of nowhere, Bass appeared all menacing-like, looking pretty pissed off. "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH! ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY TINA?" he roared.

Zack and Leon were so frightened; it looked like they were about to piss their pants. "…Erm…. uh…"

Bass looked although he was going insane, "I'D NEVER LET TINA GO OUT WITH A$$HOLES LIKE YOU TWO!" he then went into attack mode.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Both men scream.

Bass started to beat the crap out of them. And yes indeed, he was enjoying it.

A few seats down, Christie and Brad watched.

"…DumbA$$es…" Brad said.

Christie shook her head sideways, "...idiots…"

Anyway…more down the lane, Gen Fu was taking a nap, snoring very loud. Moving on, Tina, Lisa and Helena were playing DoA3. Tina was winning.

"Hah! You guys can't beat me!" She said proudly because she beat Helena and Lisa so many times. And I don't mean just one round.

Helena glared at her and said, "That's because I don't play childish ga-

Lisa cuts her off and replies, "You're upset because you lost. You can't even use your own self in the game. You practically suck! I beat Tina more than you!"

"But not enough!" Tina grinned.

"I Bet I can beat you!" Came the voice of Ayane as she walked up to the trio.

"Phs…in your dreams…" Tina laughed.

Getting angry, Ayane snatched the controller from Helena and replied "Bring it on, bitch!"

Tina's eye's snapped wide open then turned into anger "You…. I accept your challenge!"

They both chose themselves of course and started the battle, which I'm not going into detail. Anyway after a couple of battles, Ayane beat Tina. (Who knew she was good in games?) She did a victory dance that I'm not going into detail for some reason and it seemed very unlike of her.

"HAH! I TOLD YOU I COULD BEAT YOU! HAHAHAHAHA! I WHUPPED YOUR ASS REAL GOOD!" Ayane was enjoying this. " Well…I'm going to go back to my seat. I don't feel like playing with losers." She walked back to her seat.

Tina tried to forget about her loss. Helena and Lisa just snickered at her. Tina noticed it and glared at them. They immediately stopped.

Back with Ayane, we see her almost at her seat when she sees Kasumi stretching and yawning.

Kasumi, to herself says "Time for my daily nap!" She falls asleep fast.

Ayane gets an idea and goes to one of her carry-on bags. She pulls out her shotgun and grins evilly. (How the hell did that get passed security!) 'Hahahahaha! I can finally assassinate her!' she thought to herself. She aims her gun at Kasumi's head. Right when she was about to pull the trigger, the plane started to shake wildly.

"What the hell!" she says losing her grip on her gun, dropping it onto the floor. She grabs onto a random seat.

Everyone else grabs onto whatever they could.

Hitomi, in a panicked voice says, "Uh…maybe it'll go away?"

Then, the intercom goes on and the pilots voice comes out. "Everyone…please…stay calm…It's just a sma- AAAAAAAAAAAHH!WERE GOING TO CRASH! WERE GOING TO CRASH!" The intercom shuts off.

Everyone screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The plane crashes into the ocean. They all manage to survive. Luckily they all can swim.

"Hey! I see an island!" Tina points out.

"It doesn't look to far from here!" Ryu says.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hayate shouts.

As they swam, they noticed that the water turned clearer and clearer as they came closer to the island. Soon the island didn't look to far to not notice what it looked like. There were tons of trees. There were some palm trees on the beach growing in different ways. The island looked very nice, it looked kind of like Zack Island except without the stores and stuff. Finally, they reached the shore.

"Whew…I'm tired." Helena said, trying to catch her breath.

"It was a piece of cake for me!" Christie said. She didn't look tired at all.

"Me two!" Kasumi happily replied.

Ayane decided to say something to. "I did two!"

Kasumi looked at her for a moment, and then finally realized what she was doing and smirks. "Well…I was better…"

Ayane decided to beat her so she smirked and said, "…My good looks made me better…

"…. But I'm more cuter…" Kasumi makes a cute face.

Ayane grins and says, "…No…you're uglier…"

Kasumi glares at her and sarcastically says, "What! What was that little sis!

"Nothing!…"

"…Uh-huh…sure…. you hideous monster…"

"I HEARD THAT BIATCH!" Ayane snapped and attacked Kasumi.

They get into this huge brawl. Punching, kicking, slapping, anything you do in a fight.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Kasumi yelled getting angry then slapped her.

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" Ayane retorts, slapping her back.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO SOMEONE WHOS OLDER THAN YOU!

THAT'S DISRESPECT!"

"YOU GO TO HELL!"

"Rrrrrg…."

Kasumi grabs Ayane's hand and breaks one of her nails.

"AH! YOU BITCH! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" Ayane screams, pulling her hand away and examining it.

. A few feet back…. Hayate and Ryu watch…

Hayate looks annoyed and a bit angry. "They're fighting…AGAIN!"

Ryu ponders about something then finally replies, "...I'd hate to see them get angry at us…"

Hayate thinks about that subject then says, "…Your right…better stay on their good side…"

888888888888888888 tbc 88888888888888888

So how was it? I tried to write it like an actual story. Review and tell me what you think. Thx.


End file.
